Life After Death
by WyldfyreTheDragon
Summary: This is a story about a young soldier, Sargent Jack Winnary, and the struggle of task force 141. The time had come for Jack, as he wondered what was on the other side. But he suddenly had another chance to enter the verge of a third world. Little did he know this would change his life forever...
1. New Beginnings

**AUTHORS NOTES  
Feeling a bit dodgy about this one. I was playing COD one night, just getting bored, and was watching how to train your dragon and I though what if I mixed COD with HTTYD so i was inspired to write this and here it is. Chapter 2 coming soon so follow this story and just give me a couple of days to write it. Please review this chapter because it means a lot to me and I appreciate every single one of them. Enjoy!  
PS. These characters are not original from COD, they are all part of my own imagination  
**

* * *

**NEW ****BEGINNINGS**

"Sergeant Jack Winnary"  
"Sir!" replied the young soldier. He'd done this a thousand times already since the start of the journey across the vast Russian barren land. The shouts of Captain MacMillan had been drowned out by the noise of the helicopter. That plus the wailing of the damaged engine and the screams of the wind made it almost impossible to hear him even though he was screaming the names. Jack glanced at the back of the helicopter. There was soldiers lying across the floor surrounded with medics, screaming in agonizing pain. The cries where a nightmare. They where but a couple of men out of millions that had been destroyed by this painful war.

As jack looked across at them he observed their battle wounds. They where horrendous. One of them, 20 or so, had a major wound to his arm and leg while the other had a stab wound to the side of his chest, screaming as one of the medics injected a clear substance through his arm. He glanced at the third, a young kid that had been caught in cross fire. The medic seemed to be urgently shaking the boy, checking his pulse until he looked up in disbelieve and whispered to the other with a tear to his eye that the boy hadn't made it. Jack couldn't look at the boy no longer. As he was being sipped up into a black bag, he took his helmet off in respect and suddenly realised what exactly he was getting into. He could end up like the boy, lying lifeless in a black death bag. He started to think about his own family. He had a beautiful 3 year old daughter and was expecting a boy in the next 3 months. He started to get slightly emotional. Just 3 more months. This journey seemed like a one way ticket to hell.

The guilt had hung over the soldiers ever since they left the ground. They had been defeated by the USSR and where travelling at full speed to where they would strike next. New York. MacMillan had explained to them that the USSR where planning on detonating 3 nukes across the USA. New York, Washington DC, and Los Angeles. Three of the main major cities. There was a great sense of urgency in the helicopter. People where getting the rappels ready for there long descent into the unknown, not knowing if they where going to make it out there alive. Or if they where even going to use them. There was said to be street after street lined with missile launchers and other heavy infantry. Jack shivered at the though of it.

The soviets where advancing at an alarming rate, and they where constantly reminded of this. Yet still Jack didn't understand why he was here, why he even signed up for this...this painful struggle of constantly cheating death until that one time where death gets a lucky hit and then before you know it your dead. "Maybe I'm just getting homesick" He said to himself, "pull yourself together! Stop being so sorry for yourself and man up!"

"Wake up sleepy head, we're in action!" A familiar blurred voice shouted as Jack slowly gained consciousness. "I fell asleep over all that noise?" Jack thought in amazement. He couldn't think about it now. The bodies at the back had disappeared and everyone was going crazy, hooking rappels to their waists, waiting patiently for orders. "Here's the plan. The USSR have advanced and are trying to take over New York. We will not let this happen, you understand! Our job is to defend the Brooklyn Bridge and ultimately stop the Russians from gaining entry to New York! They're using a sky full of hacked hunter killer drones so be careful, you hear!" A heroic "Uhraa!" was chanted from the group. Macmillan's words of wisdom where reassuring enough but how can you reassure a task force from almost certain death?

As jack stepped up to get ready to rappel, he looked out of the helicopter. He stood there, staring in disbelief at the bridge, shaking in pure fear. There was army transport racing across the bridge, dodging the constant bombardment of drones and shells. Constant explosions and destruction camouflaged the ground like it was a mine field. He stared, open jawed at the sight of a collapsing sky scraper, once standing and within a few seconds, a pile of smoking rubble. Never in all his life had he been more scared. "Wake up daydreamer" Said one of his fellow men, "I know, it's hard to believe this place was once thriving with life and now its a war zone. Russia will pay dearly for this..."

"Cut the chit chat ladies!" Interrupted Macmillan, "on my command! 3! 2! 1!" At that moment they dropped down like a  
spider on a web to the rubble that covered the ground and in an instant, scattered to find cover. "My turn". As jack goes to attach the rope to his waist a strange sight catches his eye. Is that an RPG? His heart rate starts to increase as he sees the shell launch out of the barrel. Time seems to slow down, his life flashes past him. He can hear a buzzing alarm indicating that there has been a missile lock. They're all out of flares so survival seems hopeless. The shell detonates at the tail of the helicopter and he gets thrown out of the other side of the craft. He manages to hold on to the floor as they begin to lose altitude. The craft starts to spin uncontrollably and the pilots are going crazy. He feels himself slipping and starts to panic. Then he begins to lose his strength. His vision begins to go black until he loses his grip and somehow feels a sort of tranquility in his soul as he loses consciousness. "This can't be the end" he thought, "Not like this"


	2. Operation Resurrection

**AUTHORS NOTES  
I know these few chapters haven't even touched on HTTYD or used any charterers from COD, but just bear with me, It's coming. Keep reading and remember to follow this if you want updates and give a review if you spot something wrong with this chapter.**

* * *

**OPERATION RESURRECTION **

Jack woke up to find himself lying in a pile of rubble beside a burning car. The helicopter crashed a couple of meters away from where he was lying. His head was pounding and as he rose his head he began to taste blood. He gave a loud wheezy cough and looked around, seeing soldiers running past him, oblivious to his state. He felt his back for his rifle but it had disappeared. It had Disappeared! Quickly he dragged himself across the ground sweeping for his gun until he looked up. There it was. Lying abandoned in the middle of the bridge. He just had to get himself up, run out into the open, grab his rifle, and run back into cover. It seemed simple enough. Just then a soldier popped his head from the security of an overturned car and was replied to by a stream of bullets, narrowly missing his head. Jack sat there in disbelieve. "I have to go out in that?" He thought to himself. There really was no other way. If he didn't get a gun in a situation like this, he was a dead man walking.

But Jack was determined that he was going to get that gun, that he was going to survive, or die trying. With that in mind, he leaned on his hand for support and hauled himself up. He swore as pain like nothing he had experienced before shot down his leg like a bolt of electricity. He looked down at it and realised that his right leg had been twisted all the way around and had a rupture in it's side. He swore again. "There goes my leg" He thought. A mix of determination and pure adrenaline drove him across, dragging his leg behind him. There it was. The gun was in his reach. He couldn't just run out in that, no, not with his leg. It had hindered his ability to walk so running was going to be out of the question. He had to get it somehow.

An idea flew into his head. "Aha why didn't I think of that earlier?" He asked himself. Cautiously he went into a prone position, taking care not to damage his leg further. He looked down at it again. It had got worse. The wound had been infected and it was hopeless now that he was going to ever use it again. He sighs at the thought of it and begins to crawl. Crawling prone is difficult enough with two legs never mind one as Jack soon discovered. He moans as he can feel gravel bushing against his mangled leg. There it was, right beside the car. He just had to grab it and drag it back in again. Hoping the cover of his teammates would provide enough cover, he slowly slides his arm out into the open.

He sees the other soldier looking at him, puzzled. Jack hints at him to distract the enemy as the soldier realises what he's doing. He nods and starts to shoot at the enemy. The distraction was more than enough as Jack felt for his gun. He grabs it and just as he was about to drag it back in, he gets hit in the arm. He flinches as the bullet rips through his arm like a knife through cake. He was now in severe agony as he fights his instincts and pulls the gun towards him. He examines the wound to his arm and realises it's only a flesh wound and wasn't that deep. Anyway, he had so much adrenaline he couldn't feel his arm ether way.

He loaded his gun with a fresh round and cautiously peered above his cover. As he scanned the area with his scope, the war was only just beginning. Operation resurrection was in full swing, and the Russians where putting up a strong fight. As he looked around he began to see familiar faces. There they where. Task force 141, all of them, spread out between crashed cars and concrete barriers. Jack was relieved to see them all alive yet somehow emotional. It was great to see a familiar face again though. Quickly he ran out of cover, dodging the stream of bullets that was narrowly missing him, his torn leg dragging behind him, until he collapsed behind a concrete barrier, both weak and exhausted. "John!" He said to the soldier next to him, "John, I need a medic! I've been hit!" John looks down at him. Jack was a right sight. His face was all bloody, with an expression of both exhaustion and determination. His leg was rather unrecognisable as it had been so mangled by the crash, it looked like some kind of prosthetic limb from an alien planet. His arm was pouring with blood from the flesh wound, but not as much now as it had been.

"Glen! Get over hear, we've got wounded!" He shouted over at another soldier. Glen was a trained medic and he knew how to deal with these sort of wounds. But he wasn't a surgeon so this had to be temporary first aid. Quickly he opened up his satchel and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a cloth. He put on a pair of latex gloves and began applying the substance to the cloth and rubbing it on Jack's leg. He yelled out as the substance stung the wound. He injected Jack with what he thought was a pain killer. With a pair of tweezers, Glen began to pick out the bits of rubble that was trapped inside Jacks leg. Jack jerked as Glen worked on his leg. Once he was done, he move to his arm. This only needed cleaned and stitched up so Glen did so, rubbing the cloth against the wound. Jack yelled in response as the wound was being stitched up. "We need an evac!" Shouted Glen. "No we don't, if I'm still alive I will fight to serve my country till death!" Glen looked at Jack and admired the patriotism and determination of this young soldier and returned to his duties.

Jack, knowing he had to do what he had to do in whatever state he was in, aimed down his sights and started shooting at the Russian soldiers opposite his defense. Suddenly, a huge explosion sent him flying across the bridge. The drones had commenced another attack and he had hit the ground hard as he soon discovered. He looked up in a daze and couldn't feel the whole right hand side of his body. He suddenly felt the bridge give a violent shudder. His men where scrambling away from they're defences and that's when Jack realised what was going on. He got up, his body numb all over, and seen the ground crack from beneath him. The bridge was collapsing! Jack started to panic as he stumbled over the mounds of rubble and unclaimed bodys. He knew he had to get over to the other side as his men where beckoning him on. The bridge suddenly made a huge groaning noise and as he looked up he seen the wires snapping, making a twanging noise as they came down. This is when he really started to panic.

He tried to run but this ended up in a rather over exaggerated limp. Crap. He had got to a broken bit in a bridge and he knew he couldn't make the jump. The drones where flying above him and he knew that if he didn't jump, he'd ether go down with the bridge or else get obliterated by those drones. Knowing that he had no choice he cleared his mind and made a run for the edge. Feeling the ground leave his feet he knew now that there was no turning back.


	3. The Final Stand

**AUTHORS NOTES  
Yes I know this chapter is shorter than usual but at least I'm getting somewhere with the HTTYD side of the story. And as always, follow this story for chapter updates and whatnot. If you want to praise this story or thin it has room for improvement, say so by writing a review about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE FINAL STAND**

Jack opened his eyes and felt a weightlessness as he fell through the air. He had jumped further than he thought and slammed into the edge of the bridge, winding him. He struggled to hang on as he could feel himself slipping off. He tried to pull himself up but he was too weak for that. He began to black out, when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. "Winnary! Winnary hold on, I'm coming for you!" It was Macmillan! He felt Macmillan's hands haul him up as he dragged himself to his feet. "Are you ok? Can you still fight, you look torn!" He asked. "I'm fine I can still shoot." Replied Jack unsteadily. Was he sure that he was fit for some more action? He was still alive and he still knew that he had to protect New York at all costs.

Just then a soldier shouted "RPG! Get down!" but it was too late. The rocket whizzed past Jack's head and detonated at a car behind him. He felt something sharp penetrate his chest and he was blown of his feet. He landed on the ground with a thump. "Ahh!" he moaned in agony. As he looked down at his chest he realised that he had been stabbed by a fragment of metal. The blood was pouring out at an uncontrollable rate. He could hear gunfire behind him and knew that survival was

hopeless. He had cheated death many times but this time he had to stick by the rules. He swore as he thought about his family and their reaction when they seen that he was dead. Another explosion went of in the background, but was muffled by his slowly failing hearing. A tear started to fall down his face.

Just then he heard a voice. "Jack" it said, "Jack". Jack looked around confused. "W...What? Who...are you? Where...are you?" He asked, pushing the blood filled words out of his mouth. "I am afraid I can not revel that information, but we will meet soon" The voice replied. "Don't be afraid of me. You have lived through a nightmare of a life. Your parents had died when you where only in childhood"  
"Y...yes" Jack reluctantly agreed. "But I am going to give you a second chance to evade death again, a second chance at life"  
"W...Why? I'm n...not...the...best person...in the world...you should b...be saving...right now" Jack staggered as the words began to sound incomprehensible. "Ahh, but I admire you determination and patriotism for your countries' well being"  
"H...How did you...?"  
The voice interrupted him before he could finish, "I've seen your life, I know what you have been going through. I have been protecting you from death all this time." Wow this voice, whoever it was, must have really wanted me alive for some weird reason he thought. "I have seen your future and I know you will do great things Jack, but this time you must choose. Life or death."

Just then, Jack saw a portal appear in front of him out of nowhere. "It's your choice, life or death" The voice repeated. Jack didn't know what to choose but death seemed like a pretty easy option at this moment. "I don't know about you, but life seems like a pretty good option" Hinted the voice. The voice was right. He was a fighter, and if there was a was to survive, he'd do it. "You have to choose quickly. Any moment now the spetznaz are going to detonate a nuke in the middle of New York and ultimately start a worldwide nuclear war. Plus, your bleeding out" He wanted to warn the others but he had no time or strength. He was getting weaker by the second sitting here. He began to hear the faint wail of a nuclear siren in the distance as soldiers ran passed him, retreating to whatever safety they could. Those crazy Russians where going to destroy the world! He knew he couldn't stop it and knew that a nuke would surly be a more painful death than bleeding out. "Come on! The USSR are already starting their final attack! Hurry Jack!"

Jack started to drag himself towards the portal, inching across the broken bridge. "Just a couple more inches, I'm nearly there". Just then, Jack strained his eyes as a bright light flashed behind him, followed by a searing heat that burned through his body. "Quickly!" Shouted the voice. There it was, just in reach. Jack stuck his hand in ,which sucked the rest of his body in with it. Here goes nothing. Jack flew out the other end in an unbearably bright fireball and started falling from the sky. He began to feel weightless as he descended from the clouds. He started to panic, urgently feeling his back in case he had somewhat been given a parachute. Nothing. All that time the voice seemed like it was helping him when really it was luring him into his own death trap. "What a two-faced idiot!" He thought. The ground was getting closer as he was preparing for the worst. Jack began to close his eyes. This was it.


	4. The Discovery

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Finally getting to the interesting part, yes! HTTYD has finally made it's appearance and I've wrote an extra long chapter for you guys because the last one was pretty short so show your appreciation by writing a review down below and follow this story for chapter updates and whatnot. Next chapter coming soon so hold your horses before you start hating. And as always, ENJOY! **

* * *

**THE DISCOVERY**

—-–—-—MEANWHILE IN BERK—-—-—

Hiccup woke up to the muffled scrapes and screeches of Toothless on the rooftop. He moaned as he turned over and looked out the window. It was pretty early, like every morning. Toothless began to moan and bang on the roof even more. "I'm coming buddy, just give me ten more minutes!" Shouted Hiccup half asleep. "Can't that dragon have a bit of patience?" He thought. He heard a thump as Toothless jumped down from the roof. Hiccup slowly lifted his head, still half asleep, and rubbed his eyes. He'd stayed up pretty late with Astrid and the rest in the hall last night and really wasn't in the mood for flying. At least not this early.

Putting on his shoes and his viking helmet, he got up out of bed and stumbled down stairs. Stoick was already up and seemed to be cooking something. "Mornin' son!" Said Stoick. He was obviously in one of his rare moods this morning. "Good morning Dad. Why are you cooking exactly?" Replied Hiccup. "Oh I was just making you some breakfast Hiccup, thought you'd appreciate it."  
"Uhh Dad, remember what happened last time you tried that? You nearly burned down the whole house down, we had to get the whole village to help put it out!"  
"No, but this time it's different you see. Gobber taught me a few tricks at the kitchen and frankly I think I'm doing pretty well for my first time. Do you want any?" Hiccup walked over to where he was standing and looked into the pot at a black slimy liquid. It looked and smelt horrible. "You know what, that looks uhh...delicious! why don't you save me some for later, I'm going flying." He looked out at Toothless who was prowling outside, getting somewhat restless. "You can't go out flyin' on an empty stomach, you gotta have...and he's gone." Stoick wonders back to his own world of cooking as Hiccup makes his escape.

"Hey Toothless!" Said Hiccup brightly. Toothless ran at him and knocked him over, licking his face. "S...Stop it buddy!" Hiccup laughed, as he pushed Toothless' head away from his. He got up and wiped the saliva away from his face with his sleeve. "You ready for some flying bud?" As a reply Toothless' roared in anticipation. "Hold up Tooth I need to get you tacked up first." This was usually the worst part, as Toothless was usually restless in the mornings and couldn't wait to go up into the sky. He sighed as he dragged Toothless' saddle towards him. "Hear goes nothing." He thought to himself.

As Toothless seen Hiccup with the saddle he started to circle Hiccup, which made him a bit dizzy. "Stop it Tooth, just stay still bud!" Hiccup jumped up on Toothless' back and the dragon went wild, running and bucking all over the place. Astrid watched from a distance and laughed as Hiccup struggled to attach the saddle to his back. "Just stay still, Tooth! Wow wow wow, easy buddy easy!" Laughed Hiccup, "Just one more clip! There, done!" To his relief the dragon stopped running about, and then bucked which sent Hiccup flying in a pile of mud. Astrid started laughing uncontrollably as Hiccup looked up at her, a wobbly grin on his muddy face. "And that's how it's done!" He said to her. "You need any help Hiccup?" Asked Astrid. "Well, not anymore I don't, thanks for asking." She could have asked that earlier instead of laughing at him. "Oh your going flying! Can I come?" Asked Astrid. "Well I don't see why not." Said Hiccup. Yes! Astrid actually asked if she could go flying with him! Score 1 for team Hiccup! "Just wait a second, I need to get Stormfly tacked up as well." She said. "You want me to give you a hand?" Hiccup asked, and to his surprise, Astrid said, "Yeah, if you don't mind." Hell yeah! "I'm on a role today!" Thought Hiccup.

The two tacked up Stormfly, which not surprisingly was easier than Toothless. "There, that's it." Said Hiccup as he went to get on Toothless. "You ready?" He asked. "Ready as I'll ever be" Shouted Astrid as they both shot up into the air, swooping and gliding together. "Woohoo!" Shouted Hiccup as Toothless shot a fireball into the sky. They both raced around the cliffs of Berk, avoiding pillars and arches along the way. "Yeah!" Shouted Astrid. They both swooped across the vast forests until something bight caught Hiccups eye. Something so bright he had to strain his eyes to look at it. "Astrid, you see that?" Asked Hiccup, curiously. "Yeah, what in Thor's name is that thing?" As the fireball hit the ground, it created a shock wave so powerful, it sent them out of the sky and they crash landed in the hoard of trees bellow them.

Hiccup picked himself up from the forest floor, and looked around. There was Toothless a couple of meters away from him. He groaned and stood up as if nothing happened. He shook himself and walked over to Hiccup, giving him a purr as he sat down beside him. Hiccup couldn't see Astrid or Stormfly anywhere. He looked all around him but still couldn't even find stormflie's familiar scales. "Astrid!" He called, "Astrid where are you?" And to his relief he heard Astrid shouting back at him. At least they where ok. He seen them both come out past a bunch of trees. "What was that thing?" Asked Astrid, puzzled. "I don't know, but something definitely weird is going on here." They both got back on their dragons and took to the air again. It wasn't hard to spot the landing site of whatever that flaming fireball was, as it had created a rather large crater and set half the trees around it alight. They both landed their dragons a couple of meters away from the crater and as they got off, a flaming tree collapsed in front of them, blocking their path. Great. They had to go around it somehow. Swiftly they went around the fallen tree until they reached the edge of the crater.

Hiccup observed the charred remains of the crater but what really surprised him was that there was a man in the centre of the crater, lying untouched. "Astrid do you see that?" Asked Hiccup. This whole day was getting weirder and weirder. "See what?" Asked Astrid confused. "There's a man in the centre of that crater so that means that thing that was falling out of the sky was him. But how is he untouched, why isn't he charred like the crater?" Asked Hiccup. "That's a good question, but an even better one is what do we do with him?" Replied Astrid. Curiously Hiccup stumbled down the slopes of the giant crater. Astrid followed as they both slid down the slopes. Hiccup checks for a pulse in the man's neck. "He's still alive, but unconscious. He looks a bit older than us Astrid" He said to her. "Yeah" she agreed, "But we need to find out where to put him."  
"What?" Asked Hiccup. "Well we can't just leave him here, we've got to take him in, just until he gets better."

The man looked dangerous. He had multiple knives on his waist belt and what looked like metal objects on his sides and on his back. He was dressed in camouflaged sort of clothing and had a huge helmet with what looked like retractable goggles attached to it. His boots where almost as big as Hiccups, and black. He looked like a right muppet thought Hiccup. "Should we be taking him in, I mean he looks a bit crazy. He dresses like nothing I've ever seen before." Said Hiccup. "Never judge a book by it's cover." Replied Astrid, and Hiccup reluctantly dragged him up the crater walls. "Who is he?" Asked Hiccup. He'd never seen this person around and his face didn't look familiar, "Outcast maybe?"

"Do you think an outcast would dress like this?" Asked Astrid. "Good point." He dragged the body across to the two dragons. "Ok, I'll take the body to my house and look after him there until he wakes up. Don't tell anyone about this Astrid, we don't want the whole village causing a stir." Hiccup ordered. Astrid obediently nodded her head and climbed on top of Stormfly. "Toothless, we got a live one buddy." He said as he dragged the body on board and strapped him to the saddle. "Ok Astrid, just go to your house and act like nothing has happened." Shouted Hiccup over at her. She did so and took to the skies. "Ok Tooth, we need to get to the house fast before anyone discovers what's going on. Toothless grunted and with that he extended his huge wings and launched himself into the air.

Toothless landed with a thump by Hiccup's house and Hiccup jumped of the dragon. "Good boy Toothless." He said as he patted him on the neck. Hiccup went across to the side and unstrapped the man off the saddle. "Oh boy." He said as he dragged him into the house. "Oh, your back son." An angry voice said to him as he opened the door. Hiccup froze. He forgot his dad was still inside. He dropped the body outside the door. "Uhh, hey dad, what's the matter? You saved me some of that uhh...stuff you where cooking?" Asked Hiccup in an unsteady voice, kicking the body away from the door. "Don't talk to me about that." Said Stoick quite swiftly. "Oh, it didn't work out. Ah well, maybe you should go out for a bit of fresh air, maybe it'll calm you down a little." Suggested Hiccup. He needed him out of the house if he was to get that body in. "Y'know what, maybe your right." Agreed Stoick as he rose from his chair and headed for the front door. "Oh no, this isn't good!" thought Hiccup. If he discovered the body, he'd have to do a lot of explaining to do, maybe even be mistaken for a murderer!

As Stoick was about to turn the handle of the door, Hiccup jumped in front of him, blocking him from the door. "Dad, uh, you can't go that way. There's way too much going on out the front, it'll stress you out even more." Said Hiccup swiftly. "Hmm, your acting rather suspicious son." Oh no! He'd blown it! "Is there something out there that you're hiding from me, the chief of Berk, your dad?" Stoick said suspiciously. "He's on to me" Hiccup thought. "Oh no dad, never!" Hiccup said as he pushed his dad away towards the back of the house. "You'd better not be, unless it's a surprise or a gift. Then it's ok." He said as he walked out the door. "Don't have too much fun dad." Hiccup shouted out after him. "Oh I'll try not to!" Stoick chuckled as Hiccup slammed the door shut.

Few, that one was close! Hiccup wiped his forehead with his hand and went to the front door. As he opened it, he was welcomed by a bunch of staring faces. He waved, giving them a wobbly smile as he dragged the body into the house. He slammed the door shut and decided to drag him upstairs. This was hard work, as the body was pretty heavy to drag up his uneven staircase. He dragged the body up to his room and lay him out on top of his bed. Hiccup sat down and stared at the body for a while, looking puzzled. "Where did you come from?" He said to himself, studying the body's clothes. He had an armband that read "TF-141" on the side of it and a waist belt that had multiple knives and devices on it. He noticed a brown box with buttons on it. It had a stick coming out of the top and was flashing a green color.

Curious of what it was, Hiccup detached it and observed it in his hands, switching the knobs and buttons on it. He got up and came across a strange metallic object that was lying on his floor. It was very weird looking, and had obviously been dropped from the body. What was this thing? Was it some sort of weapon? Gently he picked it up. It was black in color and looked a bit like a crossbow with the bow missing. Fascinated by these objects, he thought he would go to Astrid's place and see what she says about it. And with that, he put on his helmet and went outside with the objects.


	5. Guardian Angel

**AUTHORS NOTES**  
**It has been a long wait but here it is, finally! The reason for it was because I had a lot of problems with my network, it just wouldn't turn on! But anyway I got it fixed and my chapters will be more fluent than usual. Here it is, and as always enjoy!**

* * *

**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

Jack woke up disorientated, his head spinning. He sat up and looked around the room. "Where am I?" He mumbled. He tried to recall the events that had happened before. He could remember hearing a voice in his sleep but that was about it. Am I dead? Is this the after life? It all felt like a crazy dream. He looked down at his leg, expecting a missing limb. He looked down at it and couldn't believe his eyes. It had been repaired, as if it had never been touched! He could feel a sense of relief flow over him. At least he had some hope of getting out of here alive, wherever he was. He rolled over and as he got up, he could feel his legs wobbling and he stumbled over a box and fell to the ground. He groaned and got up. "This had to be the enemy's barracks" He thought. He started to panic at the thought of it. He needed to get out of here! His eyes were blurred as he looked around him. He felt his belt for his radio, but it had disappeared. Crap, he needed to find another way to escape. Urgently, he felt his belt again for anything that could help him. Wait, he still had his pistol and knife. He couldn't be a prisoner if he had a gun, or else these people must be pretty stupid.

He slid his pistol out of it's holder and grabbed his knife from his belt. He had to escape the hard way. Assassin style. He had to keep a low profile, so with that in mind, he took out a silencer from his assault vest and screwed it onto the barrel of his pistol. He looked around for an exit. His vision was better but he still had to strain his eyes. In front of him was a staircase. He crept towards it, taking care not to make much noise. Cautiously, he poked his around the corner. It was still light outside so whoever these guys are, they'd still be around, patrolling. He checked below the stairs for any insurgents. None. The coast was clear. Slowly he crept down the stairs, trying not to attract any attention. He aimed down the sights of his gun to check if anyone was hiding in the bottom room. It looked like a kitchen, with a table and a sort of old fashioned stove. There was a door at the back leading to another room and an exit beside it. It was clear. Where is the spetsnaz? things where starting to get really weird. He heard a sudden screech coming from the door behind him and a swoop that sounded a bit like wings. He jumped and turned around. He raised his pistol and aimed at the door, trembling with fear. What was that thing? It sounded like some kind of animal, and what ever it was, it sounded vicious.

Cautiously he walked across to the door and put his hand on the handle, pointing his gun in front of him. Shaking, he slowly opened the door and walked out. He was welcomed by a sight of dragon-like creatures, soaring across the sky. They where magnificent! "Just where the hell am I?!" He though and staggered backwards as one of them swooped right in front of his face. He stumbled over a log and fell backwards, pointing his gun in the sky. He could feel his heart racing as he looked up. They where everywhere! They circled the skies like vultures waiting for pray. He picked himself up and started to run past the wooden houses. He didn't know where he was going, but fear was overcoming him, and as long as he was away from those beasts he would be ok. He'd never been this scared in his life! He headed for a forest and ran as fast as he could, through the trees and away from those things. He started to slow down and leaned against a tree, wheezing as he caught his breath. What where those things? They looked like flying lizards with wings. "Dragons maybe?" He thought, " No, it can't be, they're not real. Or are they." Whatever they where he was glad to get away from them. He sighed and slumped to the ground, still shivering with fear.

Suddenly, he heard a screech from above him. He looked up from where he was. There, through the trees, was the biggest dragon he'd ever seen! It started to circle the spot he was sitting in. It looked like was after him, he thought, and he started to panic. He got up started to run through the trees as fast as he can. He could hear the swoops of the dragons wings advancing on him. "Give me a break already!" He thought, as he jumped over a group of fallen trees. Suddenly he heard the voice speak to him. "Stop. Relax yourself." It said. "No!" Jack shouted out loud, "No! I don't trust you whoever you are! You sent me here to my death, and now I'm going to get eaten by this thing!". But Jack didn't know who he could trust anymore. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He didn't even know if he was awake or not. "Slow down Jack, I'm finding it hard to keep up with you! Just trust me!" The voice exclaimed, "And I'd prefer it if you wouldn't call me a thing..."  
"What?" Just then, Jack tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, hitting his head. The dragon-like creature landed with a thump in front of where he lay. Jack got up again and started to run away from the beast but it jumped over him and landed in front of him. Jack pointed his pistol at the dragon and was about to shoot when he fell the beasts paws push him over and he felt its claws around his neck. His pistol was knocked out of his hand and slammed to the ground, causing a back fire.

"Your have no hope of penetrating my skin," the beast said, "your little bullets really are no match to dragon scales." Jack looked up at the dragon. The beast had black scales covering his head and a face with an unmistakable expression on it. Did that thing just talk to him? No, it wasn't even moving its mouth, that can't be right. "H..how are you talking to me?" He asked, confused and shaking with fear as the beasts claws tightened around his neck. "I am communicating to you through the mind. No one but you can hear me." It replied. A talking dragon. Great. If he didn't think he was going crazy before, this just takes it to a new level. "So you where the one who was talking to me, w..when I was on the bridge. You where directing me into the portal! But how?" He asked, not really expecting a reply. "When I was born, a long time ago from now, my parents died in a terrible battle for territory. I was left for dead, but someone found me and brought me in as a guardian, devote to protect whatever it was that I had been chosen for. And that was you." The dragon explained as he slowly let go of Jacks neck. Jack looked up in disbelief. "Really? But why me dragon? Why was I chosen?" Jack asked as he sat up. "I was told that you would do great things Jack. You have a special ability." It replied. A special ability? Apart from killing enemies, Jack couldn't think of any special abilities he had other than that. "And what is that special ability?" He asked the dragon as he sat up. "I cannot tell you that until you understand how to use it properly." The beast replied. "Use it properly? What did he mean by that?" Jack thought. "You must have a name then dragon. What is it?" He asked as he got up. "I was never given a name. I was just called dragon and never really got named any different. But you could call me what ever you like." The dragon replied. Jack thought for a while. He looked up into the sky. Just then a name flew into his head. "How about Blitzen." Suggested Jack. "Blitzen?" The beast replied. "Yeah" Said Jack, "it sounds like a good name dragon. It suits you."  
"Blitzen. I could stick with that. At least it's better than being called dragon all the time." Blitzen said. He looked at Jacks face. It was scared and bloody all over. "Your face, what happened to it?" Blitzen asked. "Well, I had a rather bumpy landing no thanks to you." Replied Jack. He didn't realize until now that he had such a torn face. "Oh, sorry about that, I should have made it a little less rushed than I did." Said Blitzen. "Here, let me help you." The dragon walked closer to Jack and put his paw on jacks face. "What are you doing?" Asked Jack anxiously. "Don't worry" Blitzen said, "just stay still." Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light and Jack felt a flow of pure energy rush through his face, right through his whole body. He felt weightless as the flow of energy continued non-stop like an unstoppable flow of lava. He could feel it from his skin right through to his bones. Jack collapsed to the ground as he felt the dragons paw leave his face. He picked himself up as he staggered a bit. "What was that? W...what did you just do to me?" Asked Jack. He looked up and seen that Blitzen was panting. "I healed the wounds on your face with my own energy." He replied. Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Thank you, dragon."


	6. A Mystery

**AUTHORS NOTES  
Ok so this is chapter 6. This one was hard because half way through it, I didn't know what to write! Got there in the end and here it is.  
I WILL lengthen the chapters soon so there will be more words but less cliff-hangers!**

* * *

**A MYSTERY**

Hiccup knocked on Astrid's door, examining the objects he was holding. He knocked again. Was she even there? He sighed and just when he was about to walk away, Astrid opened the door. "Hey Hiccup, what's the matter?" She asked. Hiccup turned around, surprised she was even there. "Oh, hey Astrid, I was beginning to think you wouldn't answer" He replied. "What you got there?" Asked Astrid, looking down at the peculiar objects in his hands. "Oh uh that's exactly why I came around" He replied, "I don't exactly know what they are, maybe some sort of weapon or something?" He looked up at Astrid, confused. "It was dropped by that man, you know the one that fell out of the sky."  
"Shh!" Astrid wispered, looking around to see if anyone heard him, "Its meant to be secret, remember? Just come inside, we'll talk there."

Hiccup walked in, dropping the objects on the table in front of him. He'd only carried them to Astrid's house and they where already getting too heavy to lift. They both sat down on the chairs by the table. "What do you think they are?" Asked Astrid, puzzled. She picked up the box and started to examine it. "I don't know. This looks like some sort of weapon, a gun I think." He said. "And I don't know what in Thor's name that thing is." He said, pointing at the box that Astrid was holding. There was a red flashing light blinking on the side of the box. "It looks weird. It might be futuristic or something. There's some sort of button on the side of it." She said. "Here, give me a look." Hiccup said curiously. As Astrid passed him the box, he looked at the side of it. There was the button. "Maybe it's some sort of switch" Said Astrid, "give it a push." Hiccup did, and as he did, the red flashing light on the side of it turned green and some sort of static noise came out of it. They both jumped, startled at the noise it was making. As Hiccup listened closer to the box, he began to hear muffled voices, screams, shouts, blurred into the background. "Hey, what's this knob do?" Astrid asked as she snatched the box out of Hiccups hand. She looked at it. It had a word on the top that read "Freq.". Curious, she gave it a twist and the noise on the box changed. There was all sorts of voices coming out of it. "We got wounded! Spetsnaz inbound! Overlord this is mustang actual, we need reinforcements over!"

The two listened to the box, puzzled. "I might be some sort of futuristic communication device." Said Astrid finally. "It sounds like a warzone in that box!" said Hiccup. He was right. The spetsnaz where holding up a huge fight at the other end and since the detonation of the nuke in New York, all hell was braking loose. The nuke was the last stand for the president and America and most of Europe has spiralled into a deadly nuclear war against Russia and Asia. This was to be the last voices that where to come out of that box. The rest where dead. Astrid pressed the switch on the side of the box. She set it back on the table and picked up the metal object. "what do you think this is?" She asked Hiccup, who looked confused. "I think it might be some sort of weapon, I don't know." He said. "It's a bit heavy for a weapon don't you think. I mean I don't think this was used to kill. It might be some sort of tool." She said. She fiddled with a button on the object and a box containing some sort of cylinder like objects fell out of the bottom. "Oops." She said as Hiccup picked up the box from the table. Great, another thing to add to the confusion. He looked down the shaft and noticed a bunch of golden objects packed into it. "Astrid, I think these are some sort of projectiles or something. These where probably meant to be fired out of this gun to kill. Who exactly is this guy?" He asked, getting slightly worried. "This guy must of been some sort of army man." She said. "Then we might be his next victims! We need to get rid of this guy" he said as he got out of his chair and headed for the door. He might be some sort of assassin, trained to kill for a living! "Relax" said Astrid, "I'm sure he means no harm."

The two went outside and headed for hiccup house where the man was staying. "We need to check on him, to see if he is still there." Said Hiccup as he walked into the house. "Oh hello Hiccup!" Said a cheery voice from the other side. Crap! Stoick was back, he might have found the body! "Uh hey dad, your back!" Said Hiccup, trying to hide the gun behind his back. His voice was jumping all over the place! "C'mon, keep it together!" He thought, as he felt a trickle of sweat run down his forehead. "Oh, you brought your little friend around!" Said Stoick. "Hey" Said Astrid from behind Hiccup. Stoick looked at Hiccup. He was looking strangely suspicious. "Son, is there something you want to tell me?" Said Stoick slowly, getting concerned. Crap, he'd found the body! "listen, Dad, I'm sorry. This is all a big understanding. I was only..." He was interrupted before he could finish. "Hahaha there's no need to apologise boy!" Stoick said. "W...what?" This was getting confusing. Hopefully he didn't see the objects behind his back. "No, I knew you liked my cooking, you ate the whole pot full!" Laughed Stoick. Oh, the pot of stuff that he'd thrown out. "Uhh, yeah dad." He said, kicking the bin under the table. "It was really delicious!" He said sarcastically. He can't go on like this, he really needed to get rid of the body before he really blows it. "listen, dad, me and Astrid need to go upstairs, we can chat later ok?" he said. "Oh, yeah sure! You guys have fun, I'll be downstairs if you need me." The two ran upstairs to Hiccups room, only to discover that the body had disappeared! "He's...he's gone!" Said Hiccup. "Dear gods, who knows where he is now!"


	7. Welcome To Berk

**AUTHORS NOTES  
Wow, Chapter 7 already? I can remember back when I started to write this story (ages ago), I didn't think it would go on for very long, or if it would even end up online. But now, since there has been so many requests, I have decided to keep going with this story.  
I know Blitzen and Toothless don't really like each other but beware-there is a twist coming!  
Next chapter coming soon so stay tuned and remember to like and follow the story for constant updates. Why not tell me what you think of the story so far? Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

* * *

**Welcome To Berk**

The two rushed down stairs and headed for the door. "Wow wow wow hey where do you guys think your goin'?" Asked Stoick. "Uhh we where just going to get something from Astrid's house." Said Hiccup quickly. "But you only just got here!" Said Stoick. "Listen, Dad, I haven't got time for this so...bye." Hiccup said as they ran through the door. "Hiccup! Ugh, what is wrong with those kids..." Said Stoick as he tutted to himself. "Where could he have gone?" asked Hiccup. He looked around for anything that could help them. "Hey I found footprints leading to the forest!" Said Astrid. Hiccup looked over at her. "Astrid, they could be anyone's footprints." He said. "Do they look like normal footprints to you? I don't think just anyone would be walking from side to side." She said. "Good point." Hiccup said as he followed her into the forest. They ran through, looking for any other signs that the man was here. Then Astrid stopped. "What's the matter?" Asked Hiccup. "They've stopped. The footprints, they end here." Replied Astrid. "There's got to be something around here" Said Hiccup, "look around, we've got to find him!" The two looked around. It was beginning to get hopeless until Hiccup found something. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted over to her. "Astrid, you might want to see this!"

"What, what is it?" She asked curiously. "Dragon paw prints." He said. "That's weird, they look exactly like Toothless' prints." Said Astrid. "But he was with me the whole time! This doesn't make sense." Just then Astrid seen a man walking towards them. She strained her eyes and realised it was the man! "Hiccup, there he is!" Exclaimed Astrid. They both got up and ran to him. "Hey mister you got to come with us, you can't be out here!" She said. "Yeah, it's not safe!" Agreed Hiccup. "Wait, who are you guys?" He said. "That doesn't matter you need to be out of the open. If people catch you out in that gear, who knows what will happen!" Said Hiccup urgently. "It's all right" the man said, " Blitzen'll cover my..." He looked around for the dragon but he had disappeared! "Blitzen?!" He called out, "Blitzen, where are you!" He shouted urgently. "Who's Blitzen?" Asked Astrid. "Never mind that" He said. "Where is that dragon.." He wondered "What's your name?" Asked Hiccup. "It's Jack. Jack Winnary." He said. "I might as well ask you guys the same question." Said Jack. "Oh uh my name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock... Or triple H if you want to shorten it down." Said Hiccup slyly. "Ugh" Mumbled Astrid as she planted her hand on her face. "And what's yours?" Asked Jack. "Mine's Astrid, nothing for short." She said, giving Hiccup a look. "Interesting names." Said the man. "So what where you saying before?" He asked Hiccup. "Oh yeah, you need to come with us back to my house, it's not safe for you to be out here" Said Hiccup. " Just follow us." Said Astrid. "Ok then." Jack said as he walked along. "Where are you Blitzen?" He wondered. "I'm right

beside you, I've been here the whole time." Said Blitzen. "What?" Thought Jack. He looked beside him but he wasn't there. "How?" He thought. "I may not be visible but I am still here." Said Blitzen. "So you're invisible?" Jack thought. "Not exactly but yes." Replied the dragon. This whole day was beginning to feel like a dream to Jack. At the moment, he didn't know exactly what was real and what wasn't, what was the truth and what was lies. His body was telling him that this couldn't be real, but somewhere in his sub conscious mind, he was beginning to believe that this was all real. "Where the hell am I?" He said to himself as he walked out of the forest.

"We're nearly there." Hiccup said. Jack looked up into the sky. It was covered in dragons of all shapes and sizes. Not more of them! They were everywhere, on the ground and soaring across the sky. "Where am I?" He asked, "Where are you taking me?" This whole place seemed like some kind of nightmare. "Somewhere safe, just until we make you look more...normal." Astrid said. "We're here!" Hiccup said. To this, Toothless stood up and jumped on top of Hiccup, licking his face. "S...stop it boy!" He laughed as he tried to push Toothless' head away from his. "He's being attacked!" Shouted Jack as he pulled out his pistol. "Jack no it's just Toothless!" Shouted Astrid. He aimed the weapon at the dragons head. "Get of him beast!" He said. "Jack it's ok he's just my..." Jack interrupted him. The dragon growled at him. "Let him go or I shoot!" He said sternly, shaking with fear. Toothless leaped of Hiccup and pounced at Jack, sending him to the ground, his pistol backfiring into the air. "Toothless stop bud, please!" Pleaded Hiccup. Jack could feel the dragons claws tightening around his neck as he gasped for air. "Blit...zen!" He said aloud, "help...me!" He could feel his vision failing as his eyes blurred up and his face began to go a dark shade of purple. Just then Jack heard a faint roar and suddenly another dragon came out of nowhere leaped at Toothless with such force that it sent the dragon flying into the ground. It was Blitzen! "Toothless!" Shouted Hiccup as he ran to him. "Blitzen no! Let him go!" Shouted Jack steadily as he struggled to get up. The dragon complied and let Toothless go. Toothless leaped up and roared at Blitzen. Blitzen suddenly realised the attention he had stirred. There was crowds of angry people surrounding him, looking and pointing. "Get out of here Blitzen!" Jack said to him, "Go!" The dragon leaped up into the air and soared of into the distance. Toothless roared after him.

"We need to go inside. Now." Astrid said as they ran inside and shut the door behind him. "Hello Hiccup!" Stoick said as he walked down the stairs. "Oh crap! Now I'm busted!" He thought. "You were gone for quite a while! Who's our guest?" Stoick said, looking at Jack. Jack was about to say something but he was interrupted by Hiccup. "Uh...that's Jack, he's just a traveller. He came here looking for shelter." Said Hiccup quickly. Jack gave him a look. "Oh, well welcome to Berk laddy! Make yourself at home." Said Stoick. "I heard racket outside, where you guys ok?" He asked. "Yes, we're fine Dad, Toothless just uh got a fright. You know what he's like around new people." He replied. There was a knock on the door. "Hold on, I'll take that. Hiccup, why don't you show our guest to the spare room." Said Stoick. Hiccup looked out of the window. It was Gobber, he might have seen the incident outside!

"Uh Dad, you can't answer the door!" Said Hiccup. "Why not? It's only Gobber." Said Stoick as he opened the door. Too late. "Gobber! Hello, what's the matter?" Asked Stoick. "That man" He said pointing to Jack who was running up the stairs with the other two, "He's dangerous Stoick!"  
"What, Jack? No Gobber, he's just a traveller. He's only here for shelter, he's harmless!" Said Stoick. "Well can you explain this?" He pointed at Toothless, lying on the ground with a bite mark on his side, blood trickling down his face. "This man, he must be some sort of sorcerer! He called and a dragon came out of nowhere and attacked Toothless, nearly killin' him! I think he's behind this..." Said Gobber. "Impossible, It was probably just another fight for territory or somethin', now why don't you go back home and stop worryin'." Said Stoick. "That goes for all of you, don't worry, I can handle this." He said to the crowed of people, still standing around. He took a deep breath and closed the door.


End file.
